<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Eight Ball of Fate by Writercrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714877">Magic Eight Ball of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writercrash/pseuds/Writercrash'>Writercrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Parent's Alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writercrash/pseuds/Writercrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one choice could completely change your life? SHIELD Agents Mary &amp; Richard Parker were saved from a plane crash, by begin detained at the Algerian Airport while escaping from the Red Skull. Subsequently, they had to go into hiding for ten years. This is the story of how Peter Parker became Spider-Man with his parents at his side. AU - Peter's Parents are Alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers! This story is primarily inspired by the MCU (Tom Holland) version of Spiderman, but I pulled some inspiration for the Alternate Universe deviations from the original comic books. With that in mind, bare with me. I might make a couple mistakes, but I will try to catch them as I edit. Hope you all like it! -Writercrash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prologue</span>
</p>
<p>What if one choice could completely change your life? One choice could turn your life from a comedy to a tragedy. A choice as simple as stepping to the right of a couple, rather than pushing between them slows you down enough to keep you out of an intersection as a truck runs a red light. Or ordering a philly cheesesteak rather than a turkey sub causes you to wait an extra five minutes allowing you to meet the love of your life. Or the split-second decision to purchase a Magic 8 Ball and put it in your carry-on luggage keeps you from catching your flight that is fated to crash. What if the decision that changes your life is not even your own? It is the choice of someone close to you that decides your fate.</p>
<p>Mary tapped her foot in frustration as her and her husband sat in a detainment room at airport security in Algeria. All because of a small toy. "The one time we decide to take a commercial flight rather than private. I blame you, Richard. Not only did you buy that toy, you had to argue with security when they went to confiscate it."</p>
<p>"Why can't we bring a Magic 8 Ball in our carry on? It's a harmless toy."</p>
<p>"I am not warrantying that with a response." Silence permeated the room. It was a baren room with only two hard plastic chairs and a metal table. Cold air bled into the room from the AC vent in the corner. With a deep breath, Mary rested her head on Richards shoulder. "Just a little bit longer, than we will be home with Peter."</p>
<p>"What do you think he is doing right now?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's dinner time there, so Ben and May are probably trying corral him to sit at the dinner table. Knowing my sister, she probably burnt dinner and they had to order pizza." Richard chuckled at that answer.</p>
<p>The door slammed open. A tall man with an eye patch walked through the door. "Parker! Did you really get detained at the airport because of a children's toy? I had to fly all the way down here because of a children's toy?" Nick Fury was a force to be reckoned with even when he wasn't angry. The frustration rolled off the man in waves.</p>
<p>Richard blubbered at the man's chastising. "I always loved a good Magic 8 Ball. Plus, I thought Peter might enjoy it as he gets older."</p>
<p>"It's moments like this where I wonder how you are still alive."</p>
<p>"I think we have Mary to thank for that."</p>
<p>"Come on Parkers. There is a plane waiting on the tarmac." He took one step before deciding to continue. He gave the two a stern look, "You are not flying commercial again." The couple rushed out after their boss.</p>
<p>"In our defense, we figured it would be less likely that Malik would stage an assassination attempt on commercial flight than on a private plane. Especially since he had a family he favors on that flight as well."</p>
<p>"While normally I would agree with your logic, Richard's toy might have negated that attempt. The S.H.I.E.L.D. plane is going to fly you to Brooklyn so you can pick up your son. From there, we are going to place you all in a safe house for the unforeseeable future. Until we know that Hydra and the Red Skull have been dealt with, you all will disappear. To be safe, we will not inform you of where you are going until everything has been collected. Have I made myself clear Parkers?"</p>
<p>"Yes Director Fury," the couple reluctantly agreed.</p>
<p>In 1997, eight years ago, the couple meet in a CIA briefing in Washington. They're first mission was to investigate a strange string of disappearances. During the six months of that mission, they fell in love. Two years later, the two secretly eloped before they went on a year long mission to investigate Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp, who had capture wolverine. When they returned from that mission, they had a large official wedding service for their friends and family. Logan, aka Wolverine, was present when they discovered Mary was pregnant with who would later be known as Peter. For the past two months, the couple had been investigating Albert Malik, posing as double agents within his organization. Unfortunately, the two's identities were compromised. Which leads us up to today. Richard and Mary followed Fury up the steps to the private jet where Agent Romanov was waiting for them.</p>
<p>"So, Parker. You managed to get detained because of a children's toy," Natasha smirked in her chair.</p>
<p>"Quiet Romanov… I'm never going to be able to live this down am I."</p>
<p>"No sweetie. I don't think you will," Mary placed her hand in comfort on her husband's shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a long tense flight back to New York. The Parkers spent the flight debriefing Fury on their progress before they were caught. The moment they touched down at JFK, Mary called May to inform them of their return. When the couple arrived at May and Ben's apartment, all of Peter's belongings were packed. The little tyke met them at the door, jumping into his father's arms. Richard spun his son around in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>"Daddy! You'll never guess what Aunt May and I did today. We baked cookies! Well, we tried to, well we burnt the first batch. But the second batch was perfect. Uncle Ben helped with those." The little child giggled at his misadventures, completely innocent to the dangerous that lurked outside the apartment walls. Ben passed Mary the young boys duffle bag of belongings.</p>
<p>"Do you know how long you will be gone?" Ben asked.</p>
<p>"No," Richard answered honestly. "It could be months, years. We don't know. Fury is going to post an agent your apartment complex for a while, until we know that Malik doesn't have plans to go after any extended family."</p>
<p>"Contact us when you can. I know that might not be possible, but it would be nice to know you all are alive."</p>
<p>"We will try," Richard looked down at the young boy in his arms. "Peter, say by to your Aunt and Uncle for us. It might be a while before you see them again."</p>
<p>The boy's eyebrows furled in confusion. "But I don't want to go. Why can't we all stay here together?"</p>
<p>Mary looked at her husband with tears briming in her eyes. She lowered her gaze to the small love of her life. "Because son, it's not safe for us here anymore. Remember, Mommy and Daddy's job can be very dangerous. We need to go away for a while. You are going to have to be very strong and brave. Can you do that for us?"</p>
<p>"I guess," Peter squirmed in Richard's arms until he was placed on the ground. Peter ran over and gave May and Ben the tightest hug his small arms could manage. Trying to remember everything about them. Mary and Richard hugged the couple before turning towards their new fate and identities. Mary, Richard and Peter gave one last wave to the couple before slipping out the apartment door. It would be over ten years later before the two families would be reunited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: First Day at Midtown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten Years Later, Malik has finally been captured. The Parker's are back in New York City. It's Peter first day at Midtown... What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>TEN YEARS LATER</strong></span><br/>He took a deep of breath air before taking the first step across the threshold. Peter looked down the long hallway of Midtown School of Science and Technology in New York City. First day at a new school…. First day at a public school in general. Due to his parents’ circumstance, Peter spent much of his youth home schooled from a safe house out of Westphalia, Indiana. It was the smallest town in the state… totally different from New York. He had been tutored primarily by his parents, but as he got older a variety of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents virtually communicated with Peter to teach him specific subjects. He was fluent in six languages (English, Spanish, Russian, Italian, Chinese and German). Honestly, if he wanted, he could have graduated college already. His best subject has always been chemistry, but with special agents as tutors you worked hard to be proficient in everything. They treat every subject as if it could save your life, and that knowledge probably could. </p><p><br/>It wasn’t until September of his Sophomore Year that Malik was finally captured. While his parents were joyful for the freedom, Peter couldn’t help but feel trepidation at the change of scenery. Peter could barely remember anything other than the rustic walls of the cabin where he spent his childhood. With each step through the hallways, the anxiety built within his chest. Students slammed into him while rushing to great their friends. A dark-haired boy whose clothes showed his privilege crashed into his shoulder. Peter stumbled to the floor. </p><p><br/>“Watch it nerd!” The boy stepped over Peter’s fallen form and continued down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he stood and continued on his path. Peter gently pushed open the door to the main office. He shuffled up to the secretary’s desk. It was occupied by a stout woman whose attention was focused on her computer. Peter rocked on his heals waiting for her to notice him. He softly cleared his throat to gain her attention.<br/>“Can I help you?” The woman questioned shortly, not letting her eyes stray from her computer.</p><p> <br/>“My name is Peter Parker, I’m the transfer student from Indiana.” Blindly, the woman reached behind her and grabbed a manila envelope off the shelf behind her. She slammed it on the counter inches from Peter. The boy jumped in shock.</p><p><br/>“Class schedule, map and locker information are all inside. Do you need anything else? No. Great. Have a good day.” Peter’s eyes widened at her dismissal. He tentatively slipped the envelope off the counter and stepped out into the hallway. He thumbed through the pile of papers that resided inside. After spending ten minutes searching the halls, he managed to find his locker. He rolled in the combination then pulled on the handle. The door stuck in place. The latch refused to move, even with the lock open. Confused, Peter put in his combination again with the same result.</p><p><br/>A girl aggressively leaned against the locker next to his.</p><p><br/>“They are a pain, put in your combination for me.” Peter did as the girl asked. She slipped up to his locked door, slammed her knee into the center section, then pulled. The latch gave way and opened. “You got to be a little forceful with it.”</p><p><br/>“Um, thanks.” </p><p><br/>“I’m Michelle Jones, most people call me MJ. Well, at least they will if don’t want punched in the face.” Peter’s eyes widen in surprise. “You must be new. Do you have a name?”</p><p><br/>“Peter, Peter Parker.” He placed his afternoon class supplies in his locker before shutting the door, tossing his bag back onto his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Well welcome Parker. Are you smart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to think so,” Peter blubbered.</p><p><br/>The girl reached forward snatching the class schedule out of his hand. She skimmed over the list before grunting. “You have all your classes with either me or Ned. We can show you around if you want.”</p><p><br/>“That would great, but why would you do that?”</p><p><br/>“Cause I can. Do I have to have a reason?”</p><p><br/>“People typically do.”</p><p><br/>“Huh. Cynical. I like you Parker. Maybe if you are as smart as you think you would make a good addition to the decathlon team. We are short a couple of members. We’ve run through about everyone in the school and no one fits the bill. Maybe you, the new kid, would.”</p><p><br/>“Uh thanks.” Without another word, MJ turned on the spot and walked off. Peter rushed after her. They weaved through the crowds of students to the other end of campus. She took a sudden turn into a classroom door; Peter was barely able to skid to a stop to follow. The room was set up with rows of double seat desks. MJ weaved her way between them to a portly boy in the center of the room. She plopped down behind the boy, before gesturing to the seat next to him. Peter gingerly set down at the desk. </p><p><br/> “Hello, my name is Ned Leeds. What’s yours?”</p><p><br/> “Peter Parker.”</p><p><br/> “It’s so great to meet you Peter Parker! I have an important question, do you like Star Wars?”</p><p><br/> “Um of course!”</p><p><br/> “Oh! You are my new best friend!” Ned leapt at his neighbor wrapping him in a hug. Peter sat stalk still in the boy’s arms, surprised at the reaction.</p><p><br/>MJ rolled her eyes. “Welp, the nerd has arrived. Don’t mind Ned’s enthusiasm. He just hasn’t had someone to geek out with in a while.” Students filled into the classroom one by one, filling in the available seating. Peter saw the boy who slammed into him earlier enter and sit in the second row by the door. Another blonde-haired girl, who he would later learn is named Betty Brant, joined MJ at her table. The teacher, Mr Cobbwell wondered into the room right as the morning bell rang.</p><p><br/>“All right class, with the first quarter exam happening in two days, we are going to have a trivia review session. Split into groups of four.” The students scrambled to rearrange seats. Ned, MJ, Betty and Peter stayed exactly where they were. “Alright working from the door to the window, then front to back, the teams will be in alphabetical order.” This made Peter’s group, Team C. Honestly, he didn’t expect to be very helpful, since he was new, but he figured he would give it a try. </p><p><br/>“Alright class, first question. John Wesley Hyatt, an American inventor, combined nitrocellulose with other volatile ingredients to make the first of what important material?”</p><p><br/>Peter raised his hand without delay. Cobbwell pointed to him. “Plastics”</p><p><br/>“Correctamondo. You are our new student, right? Peter Parker?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, sir.”</p><p><br/>“Well congrats for getting the first question right, look forward to having you in the class. Let’s talk at the end of class in regard to the exam on Wednesday. You can request a later date or take it with the rest of the class. Since you are a new student.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, sir.” Peter appreciated the offer. </p><p><br/>“Alright, what important industrial compound did Italian chemist Ascanio Sobrero invent in 1846 by adding glycerol to a mixture of concentrated nitric and sulfuric acids?”</p><p><br/>Without hesitation, Peter raised his hand again. When no one else in the room joined Cobbwell picked him again. “Nitroglycerin”</p><p><br/>“Right, that is two points for Team C. Next Question, which pair of scientists received the Nobel Prize for Chemistry in 1935 for their discovery of artificial radioactive isotopes?</p><p><br/>Peter raised his hand again. “Irène and Frédéric Joliot-Curie” This continued for almost the entire hour. Suffice to say, Peter’s team won in a landslide. His team ended the class with 40 points, whereas next highest score was Team A with Flash Thompson, Suzan Yang, Tyler Corbyn and Zach Cooper with 18 points. Flash glared at him from across the room. </p><p><br/>MJ couldn’t help but smirk from her seat behind him. “Alright, you have to join decathlon now. I can finally make Flash be an alternate again. His reaction will be hilarious.” Without evening realizing, MJ just put a target on Peter’s back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes my favorite thing about writing (as weird as it sounds) it the research side. I spent an hour going through academic decathlon practice tests and online trivia pages determining questions for the upcoming chapters...</p><p>Hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks!<br/>-Writercrash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>